The Day After
by JEEZLEPETE
Summary: What happened the day after the Judge's return?
1. Willis Part 1

The whole town of London was in awe and horror as the newspapers were handed out one cold, winter day. The paperboy trod through the heavy snow before even the sun cracked and delivered the paper to each doorstep. At about 5:30 he dropped it on the doorstep of the drunkard Willis, a regular at Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. He had ventured there every day since she made her new recipe, and drake the ale by the gallons.

But as soon as he saw the news, he would never return.

About two hours later he awoke with a splitting headache, and per usual, got dressed. His first order of business was to drink the headache away (not recommended). As soon as he got dressed, he stumbled outside, not noticing the snow-covered newspaper on his doorstep. He trod through the snow until he arrived at the shop. However, he noticed something was different.

The door appeared to have been broken, and tables were strewn about. Mrs. Lovett was not in her usual spot, no longer serving ale and pies to the rude drunkards. In fact, no one was there. He stepped inside to see if there truly was no one.

"Hello?!" He shouted. Out of the darkness stepped a stout police officer, wielding a baton. "Leave here." The officer said. "No more meat pies for you filth!" Willis stepped back in disgust and confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard?" the police officer was closer now. "We found the bodies of the Beadle, Turpin, a crazed woman, and Todd in the basement, their throats slit. We expect Lovett has been killed, too, but we can't find the body."

It sounded disgusting to Willis. "Who did this?" he asked in horror.

"There was a child down there, attempting to put Turpin into the grinder. He was muttering something about making a pie while he did it." At that moment, Willis realized. He stepped back in disgust and almost threw up. "Are the meat pies _people_?"

The officer looked up and responded. "It would coincide with mysterious disappearances around Fleet Street lately. The verdict so far is yes." The sentence caused Willis to stumble. He had been eating people? It was like a nightmare, finally come true.

"If you had the pies, we recommend you visit a doctor. Eating human meat can have affects on the body."

It all came back in a rush. Now, the famous meat pies suddenly became the worst pies in London.


	2. Tobias Part 1

In a jail cell on the outskirts of London, Tobias Ragg slept soundly. In his head, he dreamed of lollipop lands and candy cane candles, peacefully oblivious to the events of the night before. He assumed he was tucked up in bed with Mr. Todd and his mum, all dreaming the same happy dreams as him. In the morning, he would wake up and help Nellie make the pies, and talk with Mr. Todd for hours about the world. Yes, life would continue on like this forever and ever. But tomorrow never came.

"Wakey-wakey." A guard said at about 6:30 that morning. Tobias suddenly woke up with a jolt. "Mum?" He asked, happy to start the new day. Toby jumped back in shock as he noticed the burly policeman standing above him. "There is no mum anymore." The officer said with almost a smile on his face. "What're ya talking 'bout?"

The officer stepped forward. "They were found dead in their basement last night." Toby was shocked, tears streaming down his face not a second after he heard the news. "What… monster did this? I'll find him… and RIP HIM APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Toby was furious, kicking the elevated board he had been sleeping on. "Then I guess you'll have to tear yourself apart." This time the officer was completely smiling. He was in delight as he told the news.

"We found you down there, razor in hand, surrounded by bodies. All the evidence points to you." The officer stepped back shut the door. "Your trial is in two months. Let's hope you have an alibi. And a lawyer." The officer was practically cackling as he walked out. You could tell he enjoyed the career that he picked.

Toby was in shock. Sweat was beading down his face, tears welling up in his eyes. He had no memory of the event, and certainly this was something he would remember it. His last memory was of Nellie leading him into the basement, where the murders would take place. Of course, because of this, he would have to lie. Or escape…

The idea popped into his head immediately. That night, while the guards are low on patrol, he would escape. If he was in the jail he thought he was in, the stones could be very loose. Tobias would push through the hole and escape, fleeing to a boat. Yes! It was the perfect plan.

He lay back onto the board, satisfied with his epiphany.


	3. Anthony Part 1

Anthony Hope had seen many horrible things in his years as a sailor, but none as frightening as the basement of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. He returned home with Johanna at once, not looking back at the demons that might be prowling. Johanna fell asleep immediately, but Anthony could not. Was this what Todd was referring to when he said, 'you will learn'? Well he now knew the horrors of the world surrounding him. Around 5:30, he decided to take a walk.

He was cold; probably colder than he had ever been, but he was not in pain. The fright of the night had kept him warm. If he arrived at the emporium, he thought he would still find everything in place. The idea was strange to him; the whole thing felt like it had never even happened. He believed that he could run into the Judge at any point and be beaten by the horrific Beadle. But alas, they were no more.

The lights from the businesses above him were the only light he had in the darkness. His footprints were the only things in the snow. He stopped in the middle of the street and closed his eyes. Anthony imagined the first day he met Johanna, which made him only slightly happier on the dreary and deadly day. However, his mind soon drifted back to the dead body of Todd. He shuttered.

Anthony arrived at the emporium. It was an eerie sight; he could still see a candle lit in Sweeney's barbershop, everything still in place. The young sailor envisioned Mr. Todd blowing at the candle and walking to his bedroom. The candle; the final light he probably ever saw, his final moment on the surface mesmerized Anthony. He threw himself to the ground and suddenly began to weep for the man who had helped him so. Todd had taught him of the world, offered a place to stay, and helped protect Johanna.

In a fit of mourning and horror, Anthony climbed the steps to the barbershop and opened the door, hoping for one moment to see the jolly old man at his post. He was not there, so Anthony sat on the chest in the corner. As he sat, he noticed something odd about the floor. It was stained red, as if covered in blood. Anthony ducked down on the floor to investigate it further. Yes, it was blood! He stepped back in horror, stumbling onto the chair. Before he knew anything he was suddenly swung back and falling! His feet smashed against the pavement, and before he hit the ground, he looked up. He had apparently fallen through some sort of trapdoor!

His head and legs ached from the fall. Though he was dizzy, he could survey his surroundings. He had landed in the basement, and on top of the Judge. As he stepped off, he realized something. Toby could not have killed the Judge! It was Sweeney! The revelation shocked him. He had to tell Johanna!


End file.
